Everything You Want
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: A brother, a friend, a protector, a lover. Anything she wants. QuilClaire.


--

**Title: **Everything You Want  
**Pairing: **Quil / Claire

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Oh, how I love Quil and Claire! They're so amazing together.

This oneshot took SO long to write and type...yeah, appreciate it. (x I can't imagine it's very original, but whatever.

I wanted to post a few more Twilight fics before "Breaking Dawn" comes out, so...yes.

--

"_And you would do anything for her, be anything for her...you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother..."  
- Jacob Black, Eclipse, Chapter 8_

--

_a brother_

Quil Ateara was a brother to Claire Young from the time she was two years old to nine years old.

Quil thought that it was fun to be Claire's big brother. She was like the sibling he'd never had, and he loved having a little sister in a sense.

He liked telling her stories about the Quileute tribe past her bedtime. He liked it when he got to babysit for her and she made him play Barbies.

Claire had him wrapped around her fragile little finger.

He felt most like her brother when he came in for Career Day at her school, when she was six.

He stood awkwardly in front of a bunch of kindergarteners, wondering why exactly he had agreed to do this. It wasn't like he actually had a _real _job. Unfortunately, Claire had stuck out her lower lip, eyed him with her baby blues, and he couldn't have said no even if he wanted to.

The entire time, Quil had to explain what he did at his "job" on the res – minus a few (quite necessary, actually) details. The worst part was when the kids started asking questions like, "Do you like your job?" and "What do you do with the bad people?" and "Does your mom feed you lots of vegetables? 'Cause you're HUGE!"

It was worth it, though, becuse when he caught Claire's eye during his talk, she was looking at him like he was a hero.

_a friend_

Quil Ateara was a friend to Claire Young from the time she was ten years old to thirteen years old.

He didn't think much of being her friend, because being her friend was just plain boring. What could he do with her? Nothing. She was going through an awkward phase, and didn't like hanging around Quil that much anymore.

Sometimes he liked giving his opinion on the skirt she was going to wear to her best friend's birthday party, and sometimes he liked helping her with her math homework, but only sometimes.

Quil felt like from the time she was ten to thirteen, she didn't need him. It hurt his feelings, but he still felt a fierce sense of something toward her.

At her thirteenth birthday party, Quil was the chaperone. She insisted that she DIDN'T need a chaperone (her exact words were, "Quil, go the freak _home_, will you?"), but he caught her looking at him when everyone was singing "Happy Birthday" to her.

Quil smiled and even in the darkness he could have sworn that he saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

When she blew out the candles, her eyes never left him.

He pretended not to notice, but it made him feel good that she still liked him, though it didn't always seem like it.

_a protector _

Quil Ateara was a protector to Claire Young from the time she was fourteen years old to sixteen years old.

He liked it that Claire had come to trust him so much; he knew some things that she hadn't told her parents or her sister or even her very closest friends.

At night, Quil always overstayed his welcome at Claire's house. He didn't want _anything _to happen to her, especially not at such an important, special time in her life. The other members of the pack (especially Sam) yelled at him for being late all the time, but he didn't care. Claire was more important to him than a slap on the wrist from Sam and Emily.

It was during this time that he was Claire's protector that she asked him at her sixteenth birthday part, "Quil, how old are you anyway?"

Everyone (excluding her friends) at Claire Young's Sweet Sixteen became death silent. Her mother and Emily shared a whispered confrontation before they said, in perfect unison to Quil, "Go ahead."

Claire eyed Quil quizzically.

He told her everything (excluding the whole "imprinting" business – it would just complicate things), and when he was finished, she was wearing an expression Quil rarely saw on her; pure and complete awe.

"That's..._magical_," Claire said, sighing contentedly before squinting at him suspiciously.

"What?" Quil replied, squirming under her steely gaze.

"...you're not Harry Potter, too, are you?"

Quil picked up a stick, waved it around and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" in an awful British accent.

Nothing happened.

"Guess not," she laughed, and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

He laughed as well and dropped the stick, while trying to forget the fact that he'd heard a few guys talking about how "hot" Claire looked in her mini-skirt and tank top.

He'd have to deal with them later. After all, it was his job to protect Claire's heart.

_a lover _

Quil Ateara was a lover to Claire Young from the time she was seventeen years old and beyond.

He loved, loved, _loved _that he was the only man she whispered words of love to, the only man that made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Because in his eyes, she was.

When he told about imprinting, she wasn't scared or freaked out or anything.She just looked at him for a moment and placed a tentative hand on his copper-colored cheek.

"So, what does it mean, that you imprinted on me?" she asked, so innocently that it reminded Quil of when she was just a little girl with her messy, dusky braids and her big blue eyes (which had long since turned a pretty hazel).

"It means that I'll always be connected to you, whether I'm your brother like I was when you were little, or your friend when you were a little older, or your protector, like I am now," Quil said softly, looking down at him hands.

"What if I want you to be more than all of that?" Claire said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Quil glanced up at her, and for once he couldn't read her eyes.

"Claire," he smiled sadly, shaking his head. He did love Claire – he'd been denying it for years – but he was sure that she was just asking a question. Claire had always been too inquisitive for her own good.

"Is that a yes? Because I want you to be more than all that, Quil. I want you to be with me forever; I always have," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, but her voice remained steady and even.

Quil didn't say anything, because he didn't know _what _to say.

No, wait. Of course he knew what to say. He'd known what to say for fifteen long years.

"I love you."

He said the words confidently, albeit quietly, watching as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He watched as the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile. He watched as her eyes became readable again, and when he read them he saw love. Lots and lots of love.

She was silent, but her lips meeting his spoke a dozen sentences, a hundred phrases, a thousand words.

When he broke away, she murmured against his lips, "You've always been everything I want."

Quil _had _always been everything Claire wanted, but he'd never minded.

And he still doesn't mind; not even a little.

--

Yes, the tense change at the end is intentional.

That wasn't _too _difficult to write, but at the same time it was, if that makes any sense at all.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
